


Did It All For You

by redlondons



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Picnics, Smut, holland's just chillin in kell's bed, kell is an adviser to the king, kell stays in red london and saves holland from the silver wood with the help of an antari ring, king!rhys, not really graphic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlondons/pseuds/redlondons
Summary: It's a few months after the events of ACOL. Holland has gotten used to cuddling with Kell, and Kell has fallen in love with Holland. They still haven't taken the next step in their relationship. Kell whisks Holland off on a romantic picnic in a little lagoon outside of Red London.Holland finds the strength to bear his broken soul to Kell.





	Did It All For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this over the course of a week, I hope it's cohesive?

Kell rolled over in his large bed and his hand wrapped around Holland’s waist. It was Saturday. A warm breeze floated through the window, it was nearly midsummer.

 

Holland turned in Kell’s arms and curled toward his chest. Holland was by no means small, in fact, he’s easily taller than Kell, with broad shoulders and powerful arms. 

 

Kell pressed a kiss to Holland’s jet black hair. 

 

“Morning,” Holland said from his spot. 

 

Kell stifled a yawn, “morning.” 

 

Holland unfurled from his place against Kell’s chest and pressed a quick kiss to Kell’s lips. 

 

Kell noticed that Holland no longer tasted like ash and steel, the way he did before. He tasted like spiced wine and smelled like Kell’s cologne. 

 

Kell stretched and got out of bed. He shed his pajama pants and got dressed. “What are we doing today?” 

 

Holland looked out the window and sighed, “It’s beautiful out.” 

 

“Want to go somewhere private for a picnic?” Kell offered. 

 

Holland wondered how his life had become so simple… After Kell had saved him, with the help of an Anatari binding ring no less, White London was restored. After all, he was The Someday King, wasn’t he? He and Kell retreated back to Red London. 

 

Lila came and went. She was at sea right now. Holland and Lila had settled into an uneasy friendship. 

 

Buttery, golden sunlight filtered in through the glass as Kell threw open the curtains. 

 

Holland pulled himself from the warm bed and got dressed.

 

*~*~* 

 

Kell had the kitchen pack a nice picnic for them, enough spiced wine to get them both tipsy and some sandwiches. 

 

He hadn’t realized it but it was nearly twelve bells. How had it gotten so late? 

 

They’d stayed up  _ a little _ late talking and kissing. They must’ve needed the rest. 

 

They hadn’t gone past that (kissing) really. Kell hoped maybe he could get Holland to agree to it. 

 

Rhy stepped into the kitchens all the servants bowed to their king, “Kell, are you going out?” 

 

“Yes, Holland and I thought it might be good to have a picnic?” 

 

“Looking for somewhere private?” Rhy guessed. 

 

Kell rolled his eyes, “ _ yes _ .”

 

“Well I didn’t tell you but there’s a nice place a couple miles out of London.” 

 

Kell was sure his brother had misunderstood him, “I’m not looking for anything…” he narrowed his eyes, “ _ conspicuous _ .” 

 

“There’s a field of lavender. It’s nice, there’s a spot Alucard and I go to when we want to shed our roles.” 

 

“Thanks, Rhy.” 

 

Holland stepped into the kitchen and kissed Kell’s cheek, which caused him to blush furiously. “Your Royal Highness,” Holland said with a bow.

 

“Holland.” 

 

Rhy departed and Holland gripped Kell by the waist, “was he talking to you about what I thought he was talking to you about?” 

 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Kell’s voice pitched higher, it was his habit when he lied. 

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

*~*~* 

 

They took a carriage out of town. It was a long drive, most of which Kell spent in Holland’s lap, kissing him senseless. 

 

When Kell kissed Holland like this, he knew Holland was enjoying it, even if it’s only by Holland’s sweet little moans. 

 

The carriage stopped just before things get too out of hand. 

 

The day was truly beautiful, they walked through the sunlit field, and went back to a little, wooded area that surrounds a small lake. There was a swing and some outdoor furniture, warded against rain and snow (must be Alucard’s handiwork, Kell muses). 

 

Kell sat down on a couch that was dry and warm. He pulled out a bottle of wine. 

 

“You want a glass?” Kell asked Holland. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Kell poured them both some spiced wine and got some grapes out. 

 

Holland rolled up his pants and took his shoes off, dipping his feet in the cool water of the lake, Kell joined him. 

 

A warm breeze passed through the alcove. 

 

They passed the day sipping wine and ate their fill of sandwiches. They spoke in hushed tones and shared shy glances. 

 

Finally, just before sunset, Kell decided to ask Holland The Question. 

 

“I just want you to know that I don’t want to push you, but I would be honored if we could take the next step.” 

 

Holland didn’t look surprised, “I’d like that too…” he sighed. 

 

“Have you ever?” Kell asked lightly.

 

“No, in Makt it’s very dangerous to pursue those kinds of things, especially with the same sex.” 

 

Kell nodded. He wanted to soothe Holland, wanted to make him feel good, “we don’t have to.” 

 

“I want to… but I don’t think I could bottom.” 

 

Kell flushed brilliantly, “I wouldn’t ask you too.” 

 

There was a faint pink tinge to Holland’s face, after everything he’d been through, the thought of having sex with Kell made him feel like his life in White London was light years before. 

 

Holland laced his hand with Kell’s, “then yes, I’ll do it.” 

 

Kell leaned in and kissed Holland. Kell climbed into Holland’s lap, he straddled his boyfriend and deepened the kiss. 

 

They took things slowly. Kell let Holland unbutton his shirt, something Holland had done many times before. Kell was lithe where Holland had thick, corded muscle. Holland broke their kiss and nibbled on the tip of Kell’s ear, making him gasp. Holland dragged his lips down to the sensitive spot where Kell’s pulse drummed. He drew beautiful whines out of Kell by simply sucking and nipping the soft flesh there. Kell began to grind down on Holland. This new found intimacy was heady and all-consuming. 

 

Holland wondered if Kell knows how good it makes him feel to be loved, without fear. Above all he wanted Kell to know he would do anything, anything at all, to make Kell happy. He knew Kell would cut off his hand to make him happy, and Holland knew he would never have to ask. They were bound through the Anatari rings. Holland felt Kell’s energy surge through him. Kell was wound so tight it felt good to know he was letting loose with him. 

 

Holland’s hand ghosted up Kell’s chest, feeling his ribs ( _ too skinny… too skinny…. _ ) and Holland gently thumbed Kell’s nipple. 

 

“Holland, c-can I take off your shirt? I need to feel you…” Kell begs.

 

Holland is reluctant at first. He slept in a shirt because Athos Dane’s brand still stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. He didn’t want to be reminded of that right now. Kell brushed a kiss to Holland’s neck though and he felt his resolve crumble. 

 

“Yes… go ahead.” 

 

Kell carefully and slowly undid Holland’s buttons and kissed his cheek while he was at it. There’s not a moment when he feels like he gave too much like he’s sacrificed something, to be with Kell. 

 

Kell looked pleased with himself and Holland hoped Kell knew better than to talk about the horrendous scar over his heart. 

 

Holland didn’t realize it but he was holding his breath in anticipation. Kell let out a soft sigh and kissed the soft hollow where Holland’s collarbone was. It had been years and years since he’d been touched… Kell was so gentle and reverent. 

 

Holland wondered if he would ever be satisfied with just this much of Kell… and the answer came back and resounding  _ no _ . He needed to have all of Kell, in whatever way he will give himself over. 

 

Kell flicks one of Holland’s nipples and Holland inhales sharply. He let go of the breath he was holding. He wants to take control, wants to see Kell overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

He took Kell’s belt in his hand and started unfastening it. 

 

Kell stopped him, “I love you, Holland Vosijk, and I will always be here for you, this doesn’t have to go all the way, anytime you’re uncomfortable just let me know.” 

 

Holland kissed Kell’s cheek and whispered, “I love you too, Kell.” 

 

Kell let go of Holland’s hand and let him finish unbuckling his belt. Kell was clearly hard and Holland was too. Kell stood up and shimmied his pants down. His boxers were royal red. 

 

Holland wanted to ask if Kell could just get rid of all his blasted clothes but he didn’t know how shy Kell was feeling, didn’t know what was on his mind. So he doesn’t press it. To Kell’s surprise and enjoyment Holland freely took off the belt on his trousers and slid his pants off as well. 

 

He watched as Kell walked toward him, Holland took in Kell’s slim hips and thought there was nothing more gorgeous in the whole world.

 

Holland pulled Kell to him and fished him out of his boxers. He had nothing to compare Kell to except himself, but he guessed they were both a little bigger than average. 

 

He pumped Kell in his hand several times. The couch was wide enough for them to both lay down on it, so Holland laid down and pulled Kells small frame with him. 

 

Kell passed Holland a package of lube.  

 

Holland took the lube and it dawned on Holland that Kell probably needed some prep. Kell’s breathing was fast and he stroked Kell in his palm. 

 

Holland pulled down Kell’s boxers and kissed his shoulders. 

 

He was thinking of the night Kell nearly killed him, how horrible it would have been if he never got to experience this?

 

Kell reached over his shoulder and held Holland’s free hand. That hand connected him to Kell, kept him rooted in the moment, “I’ve waited so long for this,” Holland said, his voice wavered. He was completely wrecked with want and desire. 

 

Kell pushed himself against him, Kell settled into the warmth of his body. Neither of them had known that there would be a world where White London was not starving and Red London was truly peaceful. A world in which Kell and Holland were not tethered to their masters. 

 

Maybe they were tethered to each other… and would that be such a bad thing? 

 

Holland held Kell’s hips still, Kell’s hair was a wild mess. With a slight arc of Holland’s hips, he eased himself into Kell.

 

“You’re beautiful…” Holland rasped. He knew that it was true, knew that if there’s someone here with better looks than anyone in White London, it’s Kell Maresh.

 

Kell could only gasp in response. 

 

Holland lazily threw a leg over Kell’s hip and brushed kisses to the back of his neck. He hadn’t done this in so long… Holland’s breathing hitched and he begins making love to Kell in earnest. 

 

*~*~*

 

Holland’s breathing was slowing. He felt like he was on top of the world. Kell turned in the circle of his arms and kissed his lips. 

 

“I love you so, so much,” Kell whispered. 

 

Holland kissed him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or kudos if you liked!


End file.
